Naruto: A Promise Unfulfilled
by tHe dEAtHsCytHe liVes
Summary: A tournament has arisen and somehow Naruto & his team have been entered.but Sasuke finds his long lost friend on 1 of the teams. but his friend has lost all memory of him. Can he help him get them bak b4 its 2 late? PLZ R


Naruto: A Promise Unfulfilled

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…

Symbols: means Narrator is speaking... And ... means someone as been cut-off...

Summary: A tournament has arisen and some how Naruto and his misfit team have been selected to represent their entire village in the tournament. But Sasuke has found his long lost friend, Rai, a boy of the Hguya Clan, found and raised as one of Sasukes obliterated people, the Uchiha Clan, but for some reason Rai has no memory of Sasuke, as Sasuke tries to help him, he also must stay on his guard, for Rai has no intention of backing don from their inevitable bout. Can Sasuke figure out what has happened to his friend before it is too late?

Chapter 1 Is it True, Is it true?

"Iruka Sensei, Iruka Sensei, where are you, Iruka Sensei" shouted Naruto as his burst in-and-out of the classrooms. "Iruka Senseiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii".

"NARUTO SHUTUPPPPPPPPPP", screamed Iruka Sensei. Why in the hell arte you screaming like that" he added.

"Is it true, is it true, huh, huh, is it, is it tell me, tell me, huhhhhhhhhhhhhh" ranted Naruto which really started to annoy Iruka.

I said "ShutUp" shouted Iruka once more while punching Naruto right in the head. Iruka slowly exhaled. "Ok Naruto, I assume this entire ruckus means that you have found out about the uhhh… Iruka lowered his voice to a whisper and looked around to se if anyone was ease-dropping about the tournament.

"HUH, what?" whispered Naruto while turning his ear towards Iruka Sensei on order to hear him better.

I said "the tournament", Iruka Sensei whispered again.

Gasppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Naruto began to tremble "D-d-d-did youuuuu sayyy t-tourna "Wait, you mean that wasn't what you were asking about" muttered Iruka while grinding his teeth and balling up his fists, if you weren't going to ask about that then what wereyou--Narutobegan to unfold a flyer from that was in his pocket. Iruka began to read...

**Free………….Bowl………Of…………. Ramen………With Every……..Purchase **

**自由なボールはのあらゆる購入とramen**

A blank expression fell upon Iruka Sensei's face while a wide grin formed on Naruto's already smiling mug. "Ugh, Naruto look what you've made me do" whimpered Iruka, nobody is supposed to know about the tournament except Chuunin like myself, he said while hitting his head with his palm.

"This is sooo much better than ramen, BELIEVE IT, ha-ha" said Naruto while giggling and covering his mouth with both hands.

Meanwhile Sasuke was meditating in a near by field, but he was unable to focus because h as finding it very difficult to blank out these lost memories he was having. He finally fell into a trance, but only to almost relive one of his most treasured memories.

**FLASHBACK**

_"**Sasukeeeee****, oh Sasukeeeee where are youuuuuu" shouted a boy with white hair and light blue eyes walking around looking for someone. Come out; come out wherever you are, ha-ha-ha.**_

**_Then he heard a sound coming from the bushes to his left._**

**_"He-he-he, A AH," said the little boy. He ran over to the bushes and jumped into them and landed on Sasuke and started gigging._**

**_"I found you; I found you, na-na-na-na-naaaaa-naaaaaaaa"_**

**_"Hey, no fair this stick was poking me… I had to move"_**

**_"Nope, no do-overs"_**

**_"Fine!" pouted Sasuke._**

**_"Uhh, hey Sasuke" said the boy._**

**_"Yeah, Rai"_**

**_"Do, you think that we'll become real ninja?"_**

**_"Of course Rai, we'll be the best there ever was"_**

**_"You really think so?" replied Rai._**

**_"I know so"_**

**_"PROMISE?"_**

**_"I promise" said Sasuke. He then held out his hand and took out a kunai knife that his brother had given him._**

**_"Whoa, what are you doing?" whispered Rai with a frightened look on his face._**

**_Sasuke then took the kunai knife and slid it across his hand, which started to bleed_**

**_"Sasuke, are you ok?"_**

**_"Give me your hand Rai" Rai leaned back and held his hands together._**

**_"It's ok Rai, it won't hurt much. It's sort of like a bond of brothers. If we do this, then our promise will be written in blood and we'll be just like brothers", said Sasuke with a slight smile on his face. My brother said that our grandfather had once tried this with his friend and indeed he did become most powerful._**

**_"And what of his friend?" asked Rai._**

**_"Ughh, I don't know, Itachi never spoke of his fate" said Sasuke while thinking back on that day. "But I'm sure he became just as powerful" said Sasuke._**

**_"Are you sure we should be doing this Sasuke?" whispered Rai._**

**_"It will be fine Rai, I swear it, on…. Uh... on the blood of a thousand" replied Sasuke. (Blood of a Thousand a term often said to show how strongly someone believes in something. It is said that if one is wrong after repeating this, then he must go a kill a thousand enemies of the one whom he said this to or be sealed away for eternity, thus having totake the blood of a thousand)_**

**_Now assured that it was ok, Rai slowly held out his hand and looked away. Then Sasuke slid the shuriken across Rai's hand slowly…."THERE, it didn't hurt to bad, did it?"_**

**_Rai_****_ shook his head.Sasuke then grabbed Rai's hand tightly, causing them both to flinch slightly_**

**_"I solemnly swear on the blood of my ancestors that I, Uchiha Sasuke, shall become the most powerful ninja alive" said Sasuke in a powerful voice. Now you say it Rai._**

**_Rai_****_ took a deep breath and said, "I solemnly swear on the blood of all my ancestors that I, Hyuga Rai, shall become the strongest ninja alive" in more of a whisperish voice._**

**_Suddenly, the wind started to blow and chakra appeared around both Sasuke and Rai. Then strange markings and symbols appeared on Sasuke's chest and right arm that was holding on to Rai's hand. His shirt then ripped of by itself revealing all of the symbols. Then a cursed seal appeared on Rai's forehead and more seals around his right arm also and Rai's shirt, just as Sasuke's did ripped itself off."_**

**_"UGHHH, Sasuke, what's happening" shouted Rai in an extremely terrified voice, trying to speak over the loud blowing wind._**

**_"I, I don't know"_**

**_Sasuke's_****_ eyes and symbols began to glow red as Rai's eyes and seals began to glow white. "UGHH, Sasuke it's starting to burn" shouted Rai._**

**_"Hold on Rai", said Sasuke, it's going to be ok, I won't let anything happen to you._**

**_Suddenly, cuts began to rapidly appear on both Sasuke and Rai as if something very sharp was continuously flying passing by them and attacking._**

**_"UGHH, Sasuke what is that" screamed Rai while grinding his teeth, trying to bare the seemingly unbearable pain._**

**_"I-I DON'T KNOW, BUT WHATEVER IT IS IT HAD BETTER STOP RIGHT NOWWWWWWW" screamed Sasuke. He then make a weird hand signal that Rai had not recognized. He then invoked his own chakra, somehow creating a barrier around him and Rai. Rai looked in amazement as Sasuke created the barrier._**

**_"This is…Healing chakra…b-but I've never seen it used in this way before!" whispered Rai._**

**_Sasuke slowly looked up and tried to put a smile on his face despite the total exhaustion he must have been feeling._**

**_"Ha-ha, you know me, totally unpredictable" said Sasuke "Rai" said Sasuke._**

**_"Yes?"_**

**_"I need you to get up and run to the village as fast as you can."_**

**_"Never" shouted Rai. I won't leave you here._**

**_"Please Rai, if you don't then we might both be killed"_**

**_Suddenly, a light-blue glowing light surrounded Rai (his chakra) "I said "NO… I will lave you here… I shall not forfeit our lives… and...I WILL NOT BE DENIED" shouted Rai in the most extreme, demanding and powerful voice that Sasuke had ever heard him speak in. Sasuke looked up in wonder and fright as Rai's chakra began to rise and then suddenly dispersed of the wind and strange noises surrounding them. Then while still holding their hands tightly together, the symbols on their bodies began to change and switch and they somehow bean to exchange some of their markings with each other._**

**_"Sasuke what's going on?" asked Rai, what's happening to us._**

**_"I don't know, but what ever it is it's making me feel strange"_**

**_Then everything slowly began to dissipate and the strange symbols began to fade into nothingness._**

**_"Sasuke, uh I don't feel so well" whispered Rai. He then collapsed and fell to the ground._**

**_"It's ok Rai, I think we're ok"_**

**FLASHBACK ENDED**

"GASP……………………….. Sasuke was suddenly awoken from the trance by Sakura's touch.

"Are you ok…"whispered Sakura while touching his shoulder. Sakura then notice that that Sasuke was sweating profusely and was breathing hard. She then saw that we had an unusual amount of sweat on his cheeks near his face. She kind of looked at him a bit until she noticed that it wasn't all sweat she saw. "Are…..are those te—Sasuke suddenly leaped to his feet and dashed off towards the villages. Sakura then watched as Sasuke fled the scene—"TEARS?" whispered Sakura to himself.

Meanwhile in the village shopping market sat Iruka Sensei and Naruto at a Ramen Stand.

"SLURRPPPPPP…………….So there's really going to be a tournament, Iruka Sensei" asked Naruto.

Iruka Sensei sighs…… "Yep"

"This is going to be so awesome, BELIEVE IT, hey are you going to enter it"

"Actually Naruto it's not a tournament for Chuunin."

"Uhh, is it for…Jounins?"

"Nope"

"Special Jounins?"

"Don't think so."

"Hunter-nin?"

"Nooo" said Iruka with an irritated voice. It's for Genin, dumb ass.

Naruto, shocked with what Iruka Sensei just said, did not move and began to drool.

"Are you serious?"

Iruka sighed again "Yes, Naruto"

"This is going to be even more AWESOME than I first imagined, ha-ha-ha…BELIEVE IT" said Naruto while grinning through his teeth. Naruto was now standing on top of the ramen stand looking towards the sky. "So how will they take all the Genin teams to the tournament, Iruka Sensei?"

"No Naruto because all the Genin teams are not going"

"But you said!"

"I said that the tournament was for Genin, I didn't mean for ALL Genin"

"So how are you going to decide whose going?"

"That decision is the honorable Hokages' and his alone"

"He-he-heeee, with my exceptional skills and powerful jutsu, the Hokage will have to select me and my team for the tournament, he-he-he-BELIEVE IT"

Naruto was now ONCE AGAIN standing on top of the table.

Iruka Sensei was now really tweaked. He then grabbed an empty ramen bowl and slung it up at Naruto's head."

**"OUCHHHHHHHHHH" **

**_The next day, in the training yard everyone was practicing their Genjutsu when the Hogake decided to scroll through the yard and secretly judge teams to see whose Genjutsu was the best. But by then, with Naruto having an extremely big mouth, everyone knew of the tournament and that it was the Hogake's job to decide who should represent them in the tournament. So with this being known everyone decided that if it was going to be there team to be selected then they'd have to impress the Hogake. _**

"Everyone please form a single line in front of Kakashi Sensei and I, so we can test the strength of your Genjutsu" shouted Iruka Sensei so all could hear.

Suddenly every one rocketed towards Iruka Sensei trying to be first in line.

"HEY, WAIT SLOW DOWN OR YOU"LL HITT-------**_BOOM_** "OUCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Iruka Sensei.

Every one had crashed into him, giving him a really huge bump on his head. This happened just as the Hogake was making his second lap around the fountain, closely eyeing the Genin. He smirked a little.

First in line was Chouji's, then Shikamaru, next Naruto, and after him Sakura and Yamanaka, followed by Sasuke.

Chouji put up a sloppy tiger hand seal and transformed into the honorable Hogake to impress him, but because of his poor concentration he ended up making the Hogake look very fat. The real Hogake was a little amused."

"Uh, keep working on that Chouji" said Iruka Sensei. Kakashi Sensei sort of smirked, but was to into his favorite book "Come Come Paradise "

"NEXT" said Iruka Sensei.

**_Then Shikamaru stepped up and again transformed into the Hokage, but again his transformation was way too fat and way older than the Hokage._**

"Uh, another Hogake, better luck next time Shikamaru" said Iruka Sensei while scratching his head"Darn it" whispered Shikamaru. Hokage was now on his fourth lap and was feeling a bit insecure about his figure after seeing the other impressions of him, and so he began to jog, hoping to lose a few pounds.

"Whose next" asked Iruka Sensei?

"I am" said Naruto whom proudly stepped up.

"Ugh, NARUTO, look what you've done, now everyone knows bout the tournament"

"Uh, I'm afraid I haven't a clue what your talking bout Iruka Sensei."

"Ughhhh, just go already"

Naruto put up his hand seals and was about to do a simple transformation, but at the last second he showed a smirk and quickly changed the hand seals and preformed his own technique, Sexy no jutsu!

"Naruto, noooooooooo!" shouted Iruka Sensei as his nose started to bleed and was overcome by Naruto's technique.

Also the Hokage had also fallen victim to Naruto's sneaky ways.

The Hokage did manage to day a few last words right before he fainted, "Ughhhh, Naruto, YOU LITTLEEEE!"

Well that's all for right now, I'm wicked tired and I need some rest. So please R&R and tell me if u think its worth updating, ok, bye.


End file.
